


Similarities

by kuruk



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruk/pseuds/kuruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porky's ancient, old man-eyes have gone by now, but he can still see the resemblance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

New Pork City is nearly complete by the time Fassad and Andonuts come to present his new toy.

Its blank, soulless eyes remind the king of his own, of his old master's before the button was pushed and he was made an Almighty Idiot. That, in addition to the mechanical wings grafted onto its back and cannon attached to its arm, makes the Pig King smile wickedly and clap his hands with delight. It's a monster: an obedient little robot that will do its master's bidding and bring this stupid, rotten world to its fantastic end.

But it's small and little boy-sized too; the top of its head barely reaches the other men's shoulders. If he squints his eyes, he can see the faint crackle of energy about it, the glint of PSI emanating from its skin. Power at its basest, power strong enough to blow up spider mechs and vanquish cosmic destroyers.

Oh, yes. Porky’s ancient, old man-eyes have gone by now, but he can still see the resemblance.

He thinks of his yo-yo back in the Thunder Tower - of the cold hands he pried it from millennia ago - and smiles.

The hair's all wrong though.

“Give it -“ _cough_  “- a helmet, nerd,” he commands, because hair dye is for pansies (and good old Ness was a hero till the end, trying his hardest even when Porky stared into his wide, wide eyes and choked the life out of his stupid, goody-goody face).

Distantly, Porky wonders if he’ll get to see his robot’s life get choked out of it too.


End file.
